onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Hana no Mi
The Hana Hana no Mi, also known as the Hana Hana Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body multiple times from the surface of any object or living thing. "Hana" is the Japanese word for "bloom" and "flower", and reflects the nature of the user's power to sprout their body parts. The fruit keeps its original Japanese name in the 4kids dub. It was eaten by Nico Robin. The power of the fruit was first demonstrated but not clearly seen before Luffy and crew when they first met Robin on the Going Merry. The fruit's actual power was fully revealed during Robin and Pell's confrontation. One Piece Manga - Chapter 170, Robin and Pell's confrontation. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nico Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface except seastone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. So unless an opponent is incapable being held, like being a Logia Devil Fruit user, or otherwise, any opponent that faces the user is practically defenseless against them, making this devil fruit one of the most powerful of the parimedica class of Devil Fruits. Another strength is that the user can also create body parts like an eye in order to gather information. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses that a user falls prey to, the user of the Hana Hana no Mi has some weaknesses unique to themselves. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain.One Piece Manga - Chapter 196, Robin's hand is wounded. They can't create limbs where there is not enough room and while each part is capable of that parts normal movements, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from. The strength of the user is also still limited to their individual strength. So even if they sprout hundred arms or more in order to aid in carrying something, they will still feel like they're carrying the load with their own two arms.One Piece Manga - Chapter 265, Robin comments how heavy Yama is while carrying him. According to Oda, the user has a radius of 200 Hana Hanas in which they can extend parts of their body.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 257, Fan Question: What's the radius that Nico Robin can extend parts of her body, 200 Hana Hana's? Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Robin for a variety of ways. She has been using as far back as she was a child.One Piece Manga - Chapter 391, An eight year old Robin is seen using the fruit's powers. She most notably uses the powers for combat however she has been known to use them for other purposes. Arms Robin mostly uses the fruit's powers to replicate her arms in order to a variety things. The named techniques that Robin uses for her arms all follow a pattern. First, she says the number of arms she will spourt in spanish followed by Fleur, which means flower in french. From there, depending of where she sprouted her arms, she can do a number of things. If the thing she will do next is an attack, she will state the name of the attack in english.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 381, Fan question: How do the names work for Robin's attacks? An example of this pattern is the technique, Treinta Fleur Strangle, wherein she sprouts thirty arms and then strangles her oppenent. In the 4kids adaption, this pattern is different. She instead states the whole technique in english with Floret replacing Fleur. The named techniques that invole her using the Devil Fruit to replicate and sprout her arms are as follows. *'Dos Fleur (二輪咲き (ドススフルール), ''Two Flower):' Robin sprouts two arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used on Franky. ''One Piece Manga - Chapter 437, Robin grasps Franky's "treasure". With two arms sprouted from Franky's legs, she used Grasp on his "treasure". **'Grab (グラッブ)': A technique that uses two arms that Robin has sprouted. This has so far seen being used to presuade Franky to join the Straw Hats when he intially declined to join them. With her two arms sprouting from his legs, she grasped his "treasure" in order to change his mind. The pain inflicted by her using this technique was obviously unbearable. *'Tres Fleur (三輪咲き(トレスフルール), ''Three Flower):' Robin sprouts three arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used against Pell in his half-falcon form. Two of her arms held back his wings while the third grabbed his sword. In the 4kids dubbed version, this technique is called '''Three Floret'. *'Cinco Fleur (五輪咲き(シンコフルール) ,''Five Flower):' Robin sprouts five arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to swing her away from being bitten by Norla.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 255, Robin uses Cinco Fleur to escape from Norla. By sprouting first from a tree and then from palm after palm, she created a line of arms she could swing with like a vine. *'Seis Fleur (六輪咲き(セイスフルール), ''Six Flower):' Robin sprouts six arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used against one of Eneru's men when he steped on some ruins.''One Piece Manga - Robin twists one of Eneru's men with six arms. Robin can also use the six arms that are formed in order to help lift. **'Twist (ツイスト):' A technique that uses six arms that Robin has sprouted. The six arms sprout from around a foe's body and then twists it around. This was first seen being used on one of Eneru's men. **'Slap (スラップ):' A technique that uses six arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting the six hands on certain location of an opponent's body, Robin can slap them. This was first seen being used repeatedly on Spandam.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 420 and Episode 301, Robin slaps Spandam's face to a bloody pulp. By sprouting her hands from his torso, Robin slapped his face repeatedly to a bloody pulp. *'Ocho Fleur (八輪咲き(オーチョフルール), ''Eight Flower):' Robin sprouts eight arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used against Kapoty in order to stop him attacking.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Robin uses Ocho Fleur Flip on Kapoty. **'Flip (フリップ):' A technique that uses eight arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting six arms to hold the opponent still, and two from out of her opponent's lower back to hold the ground. Robin can flip the opponent over to crash on their head. This was first seen being used on Kapoty during the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight. **'Clutch (クラッチ):' Two arms grab an opponent's legs and makes them fall backwards. Two pairs hold the foe up at their back, and a pair grabs his upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking the foe's back. *'Once Fleur (十一輪咲き, ''Eleven Flower):' Robin sprouts eleven arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used on a Zombie General. ''One Piece Manga - Chapter 452, Robin uses eleven arms to slam a Zombie General. **'Slam (スラム):' A technique that uses eleven arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms on certain points of her opponent's body, Robin is able to grab and slam them against a wall. This was first seen being used to slam a Zombie General. *'Doce Fleur (十二輪咲き(ドーせフルール), ''Twelve Flower):' Robin sprouts twelve arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used in an attempt to bind Jigorou.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 468, Robin attempts to bind Jigorou with twelve arms. *'Dieciséis Fleur (十六輪咲き(ディエシセイスフルール), ''Sixteen Flower):' Robin sprouts sixteen arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to stop several Arabasta guards from reaching the palace. ''One Piece Manga - Chapter 192, Robin stops several Arabasta guards with her powers. By sprouting her arms on the door to which leads to the palace, she temporarily stoped them from opening it as her moving arms created a hindrance for them. *'Veinte Fleur (二十輪咲き(ベインテフルール), ''Twenty Flower):' Robin sprouts twenty arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to help catch Usopp from falling from the sky. ''One Piece Manga - Chapter 237, Robin uses Ojos Fleur and Veinte Fleur to help save Usopp. After locating Usopp with Ojos Fleur, she sprouted arm upon arm from Luffy's outstretched arm to catch Usopp. **'Calendula (金盞花(カンデュラ)):' A technique that uses twenty arms that Robin has sprouted. By spreading about the ten new arms out of each her two original arm, Robin can create a shield of sorts that can block attacks. This technique however is not exactly defensive for Robin herself as she still receives wounds from the attack. This was first seen being used by Robin to defend some ancient text from Yama's attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 264 and Episode 174, Robin defends some ancient text from Yama's attacks. *'Treinta Fleur (三十輪咲き(トレインタ･フルール), ''Thirty Flower Strangle):' Robin sprouts thirty arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used to choke several Marines that were blocking her way to the Arabasta tomb. ''One Piece Manga - Chapter 201, Robin sprouts thirty hands to choke the Marines blocking her way. **'Strangle (ストラングル):' A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from several enemies' chests she can choke them into submission. This was first seen being used on a group of Marines blocking her path. **'Hang (ハング):' A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting arm after arm from a high place, Robin can catch an opponent in the air. After catching an opponent with Hang, Robin can slam the oponent onto a nearby vertical surface. This was first seen being used on Yama when Robin decided to fight him back. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 265 and Episode 174, Robin fights back against Yama using various Devil Fruit based attacks. Despite the number of arms used, Robin noted how heavy Yama still was while using this technique. **'Pound:' A technique that is used after using Hang with thirty arms. After catching an opponent with Hang, Robin can slams the opponent on to a nearby vertical surface like a tree or a wall. This is apparently an anime only technique and was first seen being used on Yama after Robin caught him with Hang. **'Clutch (クラッチ):' A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. It is similar to the other versions of Clutch, but with more arms holding each part of the body. This version was first seen being used on Aokiji to completely break him apart.One Piece Manga - Chapter 320, Robin uses a clutch technique with thirty arms to break Aokiji apart. *'Cien Fleur (百花繚乱(シエンフルール)), ''Hundred Flower):' Robin sprouts one hundred arms. This number of arms being used as a named technique was first seen being used against Yama with Delphinium. In the 4kids adaptation, this is called '''Hundred Floret'. **'Delphinium (大飛燕草(デルフィニウム)):' A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By creating a path with the arms, she can roll opponents. This was first seen being used on Yama to roll him off a cliff. She then used a Clutch move with the use of apparently twelve arms wrapped around his body to finish him off as he fell. **'Wing (ウイング):' A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from her back and having them hold each other tightly in certain way, Robin is able to create two giant makeshift wings made from her arms. Robin is then able to briefly fly in mid air for five seconds. This technique was first seen being used to carry Franky and herself after Franky destroyed the bridge they were standing on.One Piece Manga - Chapter 453, Robin creates wings from her arms to briefly fly. **'Flip:' A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. This is apparently an anime only technique. This was first seen being used on several Marine captains to flip them as they were running down the steps to the evacuation ship in Enies Lobby.One Piece Anime - Episode 309, Robin flips some Marine captains with 100 hands. **'Defense:' A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. This is apparently an anime only technique. By sprouting her arms in crisscross fashion, Robin can create a giant net-like structure made from her arms. Using this, Robin can block against cannonballs. Though the cannonballs hit Robin's arms directly, she apparently didn't show any signs of pain. This technique was first seen being used in the anime to protect the Going Merry from cannonballs fired at the ship during the Straw Hats escape from Enies Lobby. The cannonballs after being blocked were then thrown back by Franky.One Piece Anime - Episode 311, Robin uses Cien Fleur Defense to repell some cannonballs fired at the Going Merry. *'600 Million Belly Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ(6おくベル・ジャックポット)):' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky against a large group of opponents. In here, Robin is seen using an unspecified number of arms to perform a clutch attack. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Robin and the Straw Hats with her defeat some Zombies with a combo. *'Gran Fleur (グランフルール, ''Great Flower):' An anime only technique wherein Robin spreads thousands of arms from the left side of Going Merry, and makes one giant-sized arm.''One Piece Anime - Movie 4, Robin uses Gran Fleur to pull the Going Merry to safety. She then grabs a house and pulls the ship elsewhere. Other Apendages Aside from her arms, Robin can also replicate other parts of her body. These enable her to do a variety of things from giving her extra insight into other places with her eyes sprouting on certain objects, to transporting fallen comrades with her legs sprouting from out of their bodies. So far the other body parts she can replicate are her eyes and legs. In the anime, it is has been shown she can replicate her ears.One Piece Anime - Episode 196, Robin uses Oreja Fleur to listen in on a conversation between two Marines. In an SBS Oda hinted she could replicate her breasts too. SBS questions: One Piece Manga Vol. 45 Chapter 433, Fan Question: If Lady Robin can use her Hana Hana Powers to make any part of her body sprout somewhere else, does that mean she can do it with her ample bosom as well? It is unknown what other body parts she can possibly replicate aside from her arms and the ones mentioned. The named techniques that invole her using the Devil Fruit to replicate and sprout other body parts aside from arms are as follows. *'Ojos Fleur (目抜咲き(オッホスフルール), ''Eye Flower):' Robin sprouts eyes so that she can see things at a distance. This was first seen being used to help locate Usopp after he swam through the clouds. *'Oreja Fleur(Ear Flower):' Robin sprouts two lines of connected multiple arms from a distance. At the very end of each line, in the palm of each hand, is an ear. She used this technique to listen in on a conversation between two Marines from a distance. This is an anime only technique. Trivia *According to Oda, in response to a fan, if the Hana Hana no Mi was eaten by a person with hairy arms, the arms that would be sprouted would also be hairy as seen above.SBS questions: ''One Piece Manga Vol. 35 Chapter 335, Fan Question: What if a person with hairy arms ate the Hana Hana no Mi? *Another SBS question asked if she could sprout breasts. Oda simply stated he was sure she could. SBS questions: One Piece Manga Vol. 45 Chapter 433, Fan Question: If Lady Robin can use her Hana Hana Powers to make any part of her body sprout somewhere else, does that mean she can do it with her ample bosom as well? *"Cien Fleur: Wing" is often viewed as a tribute to Trigun, a manga which ended in April 2007, one month before Robin used the Wing technique in One Piece. In her technique she formed an angelic appearance and was carried Franky much like in the last chapter of Trigun. References External Links *Self-Replication - Wikipedia article about self-replication *Flower - Wikipedia article about the flower in general for which the fruit's powers are apparently named and based after Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia